Taste of Tears
by RipleyRowenBlackheart
Summary: Sam's been hurt badly. Who's there to pick up the pieces? Warning: very detailed. Rated M


Comments: I did this story for a friend of mine. I hope you guys enjoy it too.

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Glee at all.

Rating: NC17

Summary: Sam's been hurt badly. Who's there to pick up the pieces?

How could they do that to him, was the only thought that kept racing through Sam's mind as he ran down the halls of the school, needed to get as far away from the glee room as possible. He couldn't have just seen Finn and Quinn kissing could he? But he had. He had been looking for his, supposed to be, girlfriend, but all he had found when he'd walked into their room for the club, was the two making out deeply. Sam hadn't said anything, he'd just turned and started running, cursing himself for believing that his 'girlfriend' loved him and that Finn was his 'friend' at all. He just kept running, thinking of just leaving the school, getting out of there, when he came barreling into someone and they both crashed down.

Sam looked down at the person he'd landed on, grateful that it wasn't a woman or someone older so he hadn't hurt them, but then he blinked in shock as he recognized the lead singer from The Warblers. His name was Blaine or something, right? Sam quickly got up and held out a hand to help the other boy. "Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going very much." The sandy blonde noticed the dark haired boy just shaking his head at him and was giving him a smile. "Don't worry about it. Accidents happen," was what he heard and shook his head and his pink lips parted, trying to apologize again when the boy suddenly gave him a more serious, surprisingly concerned, look and asked the most serious question, "Is everything ok?" And that was it. Sam finally broke down, unable to continue running and controlling his emotions and he practically fell against the wall of lockers beside him while Blaine leaped forward to make sure he didn't get hurt. Sam looked at the guy in front of him, wondering why he cared, but then it just came tumbling out and he let loose the truth. "I just saw my girlfriend making out with my friend." Blaine nodded understandingly and, hearing the bell that signaled that tons of students would be pouring out soon as it was the final bell of the day, he helped Sam get into an empty classroom where he shut the door to give them privacy to talk.

Blaine sat down on the teacher's desk beside Sam who was already sitting and he turned to look at the very handsome blonde he had noticed for the first time during their Regional's competition. For some reason the boy had been in his mind, ever since then, and so it was a bit weird for Blaine to be sitting next to the other boy, trying to comfort him. "I'm going to guess this girl is the one you sung with at Regional's. If she did that to you, she's not worth any of this upset. Nobody should ever cheat on someone." He spoke from experience, having it happen to him. "You seem like a nice guy, you're very very sexy, and you're a great singer. You have everything in your palm." Blaine hadn't realized until it was too late what he had said about Sam's looks. He winced slightly, having meant to say something like "handsome" or something less of a come on, but it was already out there and couldn't be taken back. He had turned his head down, annoyed at himself for what he'd done, when he suddenly felt a hand on his knee and looked up into Sam's brilliant green eyes. He didn't say anything at all, which had Blaine worried about what was going on and he shut his eyes tightly to ward off anything bad about to happen. That's when he felt it. Soft lips traced over his in a brief caress before moving away, making his eyes fly open to stare into the blonde. And then he was leaning in and they were kissing again, still softly at first, getting used to it, Sam never actually having kissed a boy before.

But then it seemed that maybe the both of them had gone without intimacy in too long and Blaine had his hands tightly gripped into Sam's hair as he plundered and plunged his tongue into Sam's mouth, sliding over his tongue, his cheeks, and the soft palate of his mouth. And Sam wasn't being idle either; his hands were gripped into Blaine's shirt, trying to tug it up and out of his school slacks. Sam let out a grunt of excitement as it finally slipped free and his hands slid up under the shirt to move over Blaine's chest. Sam had never touched a guy before, though he had thought about it once or twice. What guy didn't wonder what it would be like to kiss another guy once in their life? Sam was a bit rough in his exploration of the amount of Blaine's skin his could reach under the shirt. But that wasn't good enough and he pulled his hands out to try and undo all the buttons on the shirt he was wearing.

Blaine had moved from Sam's lips to his neck, biting down hard and sucking the skin up and against his teeth and pulled back a little to look at his handiwork before doing it again, leaving a trail of marks all over Sam's neck, the bruises quickly forming to show what had happened. When Sam's shirt got in the way of his lips, he tugged on it forcefully, trying to get the blonde to help him get it off, and off it came before Sam got fed up with the buttons and suddenly jerked, those large muscles flexing, popping the last three buttons from Blaine's shirt before tossing the thing aside. Things on the teacher's desk were shoved off the edges to crash to the floor as they lay back and Blaine ended up on top of Sam, fingers digging into the other boys hips while Blaine went back to biting, sliding down to the dusty nipples that awaited him on the broad chest. Blaine didn't play nice and he bit the one on the right, tugging on it hard enough for it to hurt slightly before sliding his tongue over it, Sam's loud moans telling him he liked the harsh treatment. Blaine did it again and again before switching to the other nipple and repeated, biting down hard and tugging before licking it better, one hand coming up to tug and twist hard on the opposite nipple of where his lips ended up. Sam was shoving his hips up into Blaine, their cocks rubbing together through their pants making both of them groan loudly. Blaine left Sam's nipples to continue down his body, biting where he could, his hands reaching to the fastening of the blonde's jeans, quickly divesting him of them before he climbed off the table to kneel on the floor, making Sam sit up and follow at the insistent tug, sliding his legs and ass off the end, his large hard cock pointing up into the air toward Blaine's lips.

One of Blaine's hands gripped the base of Sam's cock tightly while the other hand moved to unzip his own pants enough so he could pull his own cock out and wrap his hand around it. He leaned forward and, with just a lick to Sam's cock tip as warning, dove down onto it, trying to get all of it in at one time. It didn't work the first time, Blaine being so unused to using his mouth to suck cock, and he had to bob his head up and suck hard on the cock shaft before sliding back down, trying to force himself to allow it down his throat. As he fucked his mouth onto Sam's cock, he continued to fist his own tightly, pumping into his hand, but he would occasionally have to tightly grip his cock so as to stave off his orgasm, not wanting to come yet. Blaine continued to have trouble getting those few inches into his mouth when he felt Sam's hand in his hand and, on the next time he dove down, he felt Sam pushing his head further, his cock suddenly sliding into Blaine's throat. But before he was allowed to get too used to it, Sam was forcing his head back up before shoving it slightly back down onto his cock. But Blaine didn't mind being used and having his control taken away for a moment while Sam fucked his throat. He kept going along for the ride, his hand still fucking over his own cock until he suddenly felt Sam tense and start coming down Blaine's throat, making him gag at first before he pulled back and swallowed as must as he could, though a few drops dripped from the corners of his freshly fucked lips.

Blaine pulled back and stood up, facing the panting blonde before grabbing his hair again in a powerful grip and lifted him to kiss him hard, plunging his tongue into his mouth again, making Sam taste his own come. But Sam didn't fight him and kissed him back, seeming to be able to bounce back pretty quickly. Blaine's cock was still hard and unsatisfied but he wanted, needed, to do one more thing to Sam before he could come. He pulled back from the kiss and pushed Sam around then forced him to bend at the waist over the desk, legs spreading open a bit. Blaine could see Sam's cock through his legs but that wasn't what he wanted most. He wanted Sam's pert, athletic ass. "You'll enjoy this" he said softly before crouching on the ground and leaned in, pressing a kiss to each cheek before spreading them open with his hands to show the pucker for Sam's ass. Blaine didn't bother with pleasantries and slicked his tongue over the soon to be fucked hole, and suddenly shoved his tongue into his ass, to the gasped yell from Sam. Blaine ignored it and fucked his tongue in and out of that tight ass; Sam was definitely a virgin here, trying to get the hole to loosen up a little bit. Then he pulled back to start licking all over the edges of his ass hole, rimming the blonde nicely. Sam had a tight grip on the teacher's desk as he moved and spread his legs wider to give the raven headed boy more room to access his ass.

While he was busy licking around the edges of the tight hole, Blaine slid his hand that had been fucking his cock up to level with Sam's ass. Blaine's pre-cum coated it from him leaking so much, and, having decided it was slick enough to use, Blaine just shoved his first finger into Sam without warning, hearing another loud yelp before an excited whimper started and Blaine smirked, loving how his blonde seemed to enjoy a little bit of pain with his sex. The index finger in Sam's ass started sliding in and out, not going slow at all, while Blaine's tongue continued to slide all around the hole. Occasionally he would pull his finger out to shove his tongue in and tongue fuck his ass for a moment before the finger was shoved back in. On one of those times, Blaine didn't shove one finger back in, but two. Sam let out another howl, his cock bouncing up against the side panel of the desk while Blaine started fucking his ass like that, whimpering whenever those fingers inside him started to scissor and stretch him more. Sam felt so good he reached down to grab his cock to get some relief but Blaine grabbed his hand before he could and pinned it back onto the desk in warning. A third finger was suddenly, viciously, shoved into his ass because Blaine was angry Sam had tried to take pleasure without him. The resulting how from that one was a lot louder and Blaine shoved his three fingers up into the tight ass of the blonde, fingers spreading, searching, and suddenly Sam let out his loudest moan yet, Blaine watching as his cock bounced so hard it hit the desk with a "smack!" The dark haired boy smirked, having found the blonde's prostate and he focused all three of his fingers onto that one point, making Sam go delirious with pleasure, shoving his ass back onto Blaine's fingers, whimpering for more.

Well, if he wanted more, he could have it. Blaine stood up, shoved his pants down even further so he could move easier, and pressed his hand down onto Sam's back so he wouldn't move before shoving his large cock into the, still fairly tight, ass. Sam tried to arch up and buck him off but Blaine wouldn't allow it and just continued to fuck into him, searching for his prostate again, moving and trying different angles. "Don't worry. Your ass will start to feel good again real soon," he gritted out and suddenly he found the spot, hearing another surprised yelp of pleasure. Blaine moved and shoved his cock against that one part deep inside Sam's ass, torturing Sam by not allowing him to touch himself and had his hands pinned to the desk. Blaine fucked hard into the boy, shoving in and out as hard as he could and, from the delighted pants and whimpers from the blonde under him, Sam was enjoying it just as much. Especially with those occasionally yelled out, "Oh fuck yes!" when Blaine hit his prostate particularly hard inside of him. But Blaine couldn't handle Sam's tight, no longer virgin ass for long, and he could feel himself getting close to coming so reached around and down to grab Sam's cock in his hand, hearing a hiss of pleasure from him, and pulled Sam upright so they were both standing, Blaine's cock still fucking up hard into the athletic ass, Sam's cock tight in Blaine's hand as he used Sam's own pre-cum to lube up his hand and started jacking on his cock, going faster as his thrusts into his ass got harder and Sam suddenly yelled out as he came, his sperm shooting out of his cock all over Blaine's hand and the teacher's desk in front of them. With Sam's tight ass getting tighter and pulsing around his cock inside, Blaine came not long after, shooting all of what he had into the other boy. They were both so spent that they fell forward onto the desk again.

Sam didn't pay any attention to the fact that his sperm was now smothered all over his chest and belly while Blaine laid over him. It took him a while but finally Blaine was able to pull out climbed into the desk, pulling Sam with him to cuddle them together as their breathing started to slow and their hot bodies cooled. They didn't move for a long time, just enjoying each other's body against the other.


End file.
